Nuestra Historia!
by onellys-cullen01
Summary: Nunca me hubiera detenido a pensar que volvería al campamento "Amanecer". Desde chiquita mis padres, como no estaban conmigo a mi hermana y a mí nos metieron a un campamento…. Conocimos muchas personas y nos hicimos amigas de algunas en especial de Rosalie, era como nuestra casi hermana; pero hubo otras con las que no nos llevábamos como también se encontraban los del lado del lag
1. Chapter 1 Regreso al Campamento Amanecer

CAPÍTULO 1.

¡Regreso al Campamento Amanecer!

Al fin, el instituto termino, el final de una etapa, el comienzo de una etapa mejor. Me llamo Bella Swan y junto con mi hermana melliza Alice y mi mejor amiga, casi hermana, Rosalie queremos recordar el inicio de nuestra amistad…

_Bip….Bip…Bip… Bip….."Maldito despertador"_

-Bellita… es hora de levantarse- Sentí unos pequeños brazos empujarme… dejándome caer al piso

- ¡Auuhh...! Alice ya tengo un despertador…Gracias no necesito que me levantes de esta manera – rodé los ojos… Alice una chica bajita, con cabello de puntas en todas direcciones, super hiperactiva, compradora compulsiva y mi mejor amiga desde el campamento

Si me había quedado a dormir en su casa ya que según ella este año iríamos todas juntas y si Rosalie también estaba solo que en otro cuarto y no la despertaban como a mí

- Es mi trabajo Bells- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa - Vamos baja a desayunar que se nos hace tarde

-Ok ya voy solo me cambio y bajo si… - dude al preguntar por qué si Alice tenía prisa asta sin asearme me hará bajar…

- Ok pero no demores Bells…

…

Me admire en el espejo por última vez… vestía un short blanco con una blusa holgada azul con mi nombre inscrito en ella… y mis inseparables bailarinas…. Baje las escaleras con la atenta mirada de Alice y Rosalie las cuales vestían un estilo casi igual al mío Rosalie tenía un short corto rojo y una blusa strapless blanca con su nombre inscrito y unos zapatos de bajo tacón… Alice tenía un short azul marino con una blusa holgada negra con su nombre en letras doradas y sus converse negras…

Tomamos nuestras maletas y salimos de la casa de Alice

…

Así que aquí estamos esperando nuestro vuelo para ir así al _campamento Amanecer_, el que comenzó todo…solo que esta vez iríamos de consejeros….

Llevamos ya 2 horas de vuelo y nos faltaban 2 mas… a mi derecha estaba Alice sumamente dormida y a mi izquierda se encontraba Rosalie, ansiaba el momento de llegar al campamento ser uno con la naturaleza, aproveché las dos últimas horas antes de llegar y me tendí a los brazos de Morfeo…

…

Bells, ya llegamos- perezosamente abrí mis ojos, y los frote para acostumbrarme a luz del sol, todavía me sentía con sueño… dormiría desde hoy apenas llegue al campamento….

Tomamos el autobús que se encontraba afuera del aeropuerto con casi todos los campistas dentro…Tome mi IPod y me dispuse a escuchar todo mi música especialmente la clásica y las movidas, seleccione el modo aleatorio y comenzó con _Amor de Verano de Ov7_

_Es otoño…_

_Los amantes…ya se fueron_

Esa canción me recordó a un solo chico de mi infancia, un bello chico de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo solo lo vi una vez y fue desde el otro lado del lago…

_Las hojas de los arboles cubren el campo_

_Sus voces amorosas ya no se escuchan_

El pertenecía al grupo de los más populares de los chicos…

_El verano… ya se fue…_

_Mi amor de verano _

Desde el momento que lo vi me vi enamorada, que niña no se enamora a primera vista…

_-Mi amor-_

_Mi primer amor_

_-Primer amor-_

_Amor de estudiante_

_De estudiante-_

_Ya se termino_

Fue mi primer amor, hasta que me llegue a enterar y concluir por mis propios ojos que él ya tenía novia Jessica, una chicas mucho más guapa que yo que a pesar de pertenecer al lado de nosotras las chicas ella nuca dejaría de amar a él, algo si era seguro que supe de él, uno el no sería para mí, dos nunca supe su nombre ni hasta el sol de hoy, y tres que en una parte muy dentro de mí lo volvería a ver tan solo desde lejos… una solitaria lagrima bajo por mi mejilla y antes de que las chicas la vieran la quite en ese mismo momento…

…

El autobús nos dejó en la entrada del campamento, un gran letrero que en él estaba escrito "_Campamento Amanecer" _y debajo _"área de la chicas"_…las chicas bajaron sin, ni siquiera avisarme, a pesar de ¿yo? era que estaba más emocionada por regresar a este lugar…

Nos adentramos a las cabañas ya que en ellas solo había tres camas en cada cabaña… tome la cama junto a la ventana, deje mi maleta sobre mi colchón y me acosté…solo pasaron unos minuto y el lado izquierdo de mi colchón se hundió

Vamos Bells, que sucede…que tienes- preguntó Alice,

Nada Alice estoy bien solo un poco cansada del viaje

¿Segura?- pregunto ahora Rose

Si, segura- les dije, sentándome con una gran sonrisa… ambas chicas me abrazaron haciéndome casi caer de la cama, donde estamos en risas, entre risas y juegos, terminamos de desempacar nuestras cosas… la puerta de nuestra cabaña nos sacó de nuestro descanso, Rosalie se levantó del suelo y camino hacia la puerta para recibir a la persona que la tocó

Hola, me llamo Ángela- hablo la chica me dio morena y con lentes- le comunico que los directores del campamento van a dar un anuncio en el centro, no se demoren y bienvenidas

Gracias- respondimos las tres

…

Salimos de la cabaña,.. Caminando hacia el centro y conversamos que haríamos este verano…cuando llegamos el lugar ya estaba casi lleno, conversamos con algunas chicas que habíamos conocido anteriormente…de momento unos autobuses llegaron, cuando abrieron las puertas fueron bajando los chicos,

Esto sí que estaba raro, nunca habíamos compartido, una bienvenida, si sabía que los directores del lugar eran Carlisle y Esme Cullen, pero ambos administraban su lado por separado, Esme es la directora de nosotras, con ella nos divertíamos mucho, cuando éramos niños, a Carlisle lo veíamos poco solo venía cuando quería hablar o pasar tiempo con su esposa…

Los chicos fueron bajando poco a poco, hasta que me tense al ver al chico de ojos verdes… su mira quedo clavada con la mía, era como si me recordase pero no, eso no lo creo él debe de estar buscando con la mirada a su novia… me sonrió y guiño el ojo, sentí el rubor de mis mejillas a mil, así que decidí quitar mi mirada de la de él, todavía podía sentir su mirada sobre mi cuerpo…

…

Bueno, bueno chicos ….Bienvenidos- comenzó a dirigir Carlisle- este año hemos decido juntar a nuestros dos campamentos en uno solo, como pudieron observar, este año hay más cabañas, y el otro lado del lago lo ocuparan nuestros pequeños campistas junior – añadió, sonriéndole a Esme – Pues como saben este año han regresado al campamento para hacer su papel de consejero- comento ganándose un grito de júbilo de todos- claro que mantendremos la misma norma, no dormir a altas horas de la noche, supervisar que todo esté bien, con lo campistas… y si tienen una duda no las comunican a Esme o a mí..- termino, bajándose del escenario

..

Vi a Rosalie hablar con un chico alto de cabello corto negro, muy musculoso perecía un gran oso de peluche, quien lo viera a primera vista creería que es un poco intimidante pero al parecer con Rosalie no lo hacía, más bien se veía como cautivado por ella, al igual ella de él… Alice no la encontré mientras que todos los demás comenzaron a saludarse, para ir conociéndose…yo decidí tomar un poco de aire, todavía estaba un tanto ida al ver al chico de ojos verdes y saber ahora que se estarán quedando de nuestro lado…Pff creí que este año lo haríamos por separado, ellos con los suyos y nosotros con los de nosotros…

…

Que haces aquí, tan sola- dijo una aterciopelada cerca mi oído.

Aquella voz me dio un susto muy grande, que lleve prácticamente mi mano a mi pecho…

Me asustaste- lo acuse, dando me la vuelta, quedando sin respiración…enfrente mío estaba él, con una sonrisa ladina

Discúlpame no era mi intención –me dijo- me llamo Edward Cullen- comento tendiendo su mano hacia mí, llevaba más de un minuto, sin responder no entraba mi voz- Emm… tienes nombre- me pregunto aún con su sonrisa

Isabella Swan – le conteste, aun tratando de concentrarme – Pero dime Bella- le dije… tomando su mano, cuando la tomo sentí una corriente que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, rápidamente retire mi mano, dando un paso hacia atrás, poniéndome aún más nerviosa, sentí el rubor de mis mejillas, agachando mi rostro tratando de evitar su mirada…

Bella que lindo nombre- me dijo acercándose un paso a mi

Gra…gracias- tartamudeé

Bueno Bella nos vemos por allí, podríamos charlar cualquier día y conocernos mejor que dices- comento guiñándome el ojo, Oh no otras me ruborice…

Está bien, nos vemos por allí Edward

Adiós preciosa…- esperen me llamo preciosa….preciosa a mi…

A…Adiós Edward- Salí casi corriendo de ese lugar solo quería llegara a mi cabaña y acostarme a en mi cama, el día de hoy había tenido demasiadas emociones….al parecer este verano será muy interesante…

EPOV

Quería a mi hermano mayor eso no me cabe la duda, pero había veces en las cuales lo quiero matar… gracias a él llevamos una hora de retraso…y mi primo y yo teníamos que esperarlo… no creí enserio cuando él me dijo que solo dormiría unos minutos desde que llego del trabajo… pero el muy inteligente durmió cuatro horas, cuatro le paso tres o dos pero cuatro no…

Yo solo quería llegar al campamento y ver si aquella niña del lago estaría allí… necesitaba saber su nombre, cuando llegamos del campamento de niños termine con mi novia, en mi mente siempre estuvo aquella niña de ojos chocolates, y cabello rizado hasta la cintura….este año estaríamos de consejeros por lo que me comento mi papá, si mi papá es Carlisle Cullen director del _Campamento Amanecer_ y del lado de los chicos, y junto a mi mamá Esme Cullen lo dirigían…

Emmett será mejor que bajes, no me hagas subir y patearte para que baje- grite al pie de las escaleras.

Ya voy… ya voy – venía diciendo cuando bajaba con su maleta por las escaleras – Jazz.

En el autobús, tú eres el único que falta- conteste seco. Jasper era nuestro primo, desde pequeño se crio y vivió con nosotros.

Caray hermanito, al parecer amaneciste con el pie izquierdo, si sigues así asustaras a tus campistas – contesto muy contento, saliendo de la casa.

Ya a bordo del autobús nos encaminamos al campamento, mi papá nos dijo que mamá las chicas ya estaban allá, solo faltábamos nosotros, y íbamos tarde gracias a Emmett… lo mejor de todo es que no vivimos tan lejos del campamento…

….

Y aquí estábamos en el campamento,… los autobuses se estacionaron, los chicos fueron bajando, ya estando abajo, del autobús…mi vista se posó en una chica de ojos chocolates, muy parecidos a la de la niña de….lago, era ella, aquella chica es la niña del otro lado del lago… estaba embobado con tal belleza frente a mí, le sonreí y giñe el ojo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, y quito la mirada…

Mi padre dio un discurso de inicio explicando el cambio en el campamento, luego los chicos se dispersaron conociéndose unos a otros… perdí de vista a la chica…hasta que la ayee a un lado de la multitud... converse un rato con ella y supe que se llamaba Bella, ¡Argh! Esta chica me traía loco me encantaba todo de ella su voz, sus sonrojos, su mirada, todo…. Nos despedimos y me fui a mi cabaña la cual compartía con mi hermano y mi primo…di mil vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir en mi mente estaba aquella chica…no supe más de mi pues caí dormido pensando en ella…en Isabella…en Bella…mi Bella….


	2. Chapter 2 ¡Conociéndonos!

Capítulo 2

¡Conociéndonos!

A la mañana siguiente sentía como los pequeños rayos del sol se colaban por mi ventana y me golpeaban en la cara…hoy conoceríamos a los campistas y nos explicarían que áreas atenderemos y en con quien trabajaríamos, hoy también me dirían cual era mi compañero de consejero… me senté en la cama admirando atreves de la ventana como los árboles se movían, y como el cantar de las aves aligeraban el ambiente, me gire observando que las chicas todavía seguían durmiendo… decidí levantarme, para salir a caminar pero antes, tome unos shorts gris y una playera, y entre al baño, cuando salí me coloque mis converse, y en mi cabello me hice una cola de caballo , les deje una nota a las chicas por si acaso se despertaban, que no me esperaban y nos veríamos en el comedor para desayunar…

…

Todo estaba igual en el campamento… el olor a la naturaleza me hacía recordar los primeros años que pase en este lugar…trote, hasta un árbol para descansar, me recosté cayendo ligeramente al suelo…

Me quede dormida junto al árbol solo escuchando el sonido de las aves, de repente sentí pequeñas carisias en mi cara, y como repetían mi nombre… poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, tratando de acostúmbrame a la luz del sol… cuando por fin logre abrir mis ojos me fije en unos ojos verdes que me miraban detenidamente….

…

Que haces aquí Bella- me pregunto

Estaba caminando y me detuve a descansar…. Y… creo que me dormí- contesté, agachando la cabeza, susurrando casi lo último para mí solamente.

Entiendo…, que te parece si vamos al comedor, ya casi todos se encuentran allí

Claro, pero antes debó cambiarme

Edward me acompaño hasta mi cabaña donde me dijo que me esperaría afuera mientras me vestía, opte por un pantalón corto color caqui y una blusa con la insignia del campamento, después del desayuno estaríamos recibiendo a los pequeños campistas…

…

Lista – dije, contentamente saliendo de la cabaña

Bueno a desayunar se ha dicho….

…

Tomamos rumbo hacia la cafetería, el aroma de la comida hizo que mi estómago rugiese… ¡_Oh no que vergüenza_...! Gritó mi conciencia, al parecer Edward se percató de mi pequeña lucha interna, y se hecho reír, lo cual hizo que mi sonrojo aumentara más de lo que ya estaba…

Al parecer alguien, tiene hambre y no quiere comer…ven vamos por algo para que comas- dicho esto tomo mi mano, y entrelazo nuestros dedos, me sentía tan bien a su lado, me sentía protegida…

Llegamos a la barra donde se encontraban los alimentos a elegir…

Haber hermosa que quieres para desayunar- _me dijo ¡Hermosa¡_

Solo frutas está bien, para mí y agua mineral- musite en voz baja, Edward tomo mi mano y me condujo a una mesa vacía, prácticamente el comer estaba vacío, al parecer nosotros éramos algunos de los últimos en desayunar…

En seguida regreso, no demoro- se retiró no sin antes guiñarme el ojo y mandarme un beso, un gran vacío sentir al soltarle la mano, sentía que algo me faltaba…

Ok este día ha sido un tanto raro para mí- medite en voz baja… solo para mi

Observe como Edward tomaba, dos bandejas… lo vi acercarse a mí, depositando la bandeja delante mío…

Cuéntame sobre Bella

No hay mucho que contar – comente

Como que no ay nada por allí, ayer te dije que quería saber más de ti

Soy una chica nerd, con padres casi normales, una hermana loca, una amiga psicópata, y vivo en la casa de mi perro- bromee

Jajá muy graciosa la niña ¿eh?…- comento levantando una ceja, duramos unos minutos en un cómodo silencio hasta que Edward quiso romper el silencio- ¿Y bien Bella? Cuéntanos un poco más de ti…

Bueno tú lo pediste solo no te eches a reír por mi travesuras o locuras- sonreí

Prometido – comento levantando la mano como juramento…rodé los ojos, no entendía por qué a veces los hombres se comportaban como niños…

Pero hagamos algo, el juego de pregunta y respuesta para ambos….

Bien- sentencio- ¿Nombre completo?

Isabella Marie Swan – sonreí - ¿y el tuyo?

Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿Edad?

18… ¿y tú?

19,.. ¿comida favorita?

Italiana…bueno me canse del ¿y tú?, solo responde y pregunto otra cosa

Está bien, mi comida favorita es la italiana, aunque siempre compraba comida china, cuando no pasaba tiempo en mi casa…

…

Mientras comíamos, nos preguntábamos el uno al otro de él descubrir, que tocaba el piano, amaba a su mama, peleaba mucho con su hermano Emmett, es cayado, estaba soltero… en fin pase un buen rato con su compañía de vez en cuando me lanzaba besos o me guiñaba el ojo, tomaba mi mano la acariciaba con su pulgar, de verdad que este chico me tenía loca, pero no me iba a hacer falsas ilusiones con él…

…

Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos al centro, al llegar nos tuvimos que separar él iba a encontrarse con su hermano y su primo asique decidí buscar a las chicas por mi lado… no tarde mucho, puesto que las encontré con Esme, ella nos trataba a todas nosotras como sus hijas pero cogió mucho más cariño con nosotras tres, era como así decirlo nuestra segunda madre, desde antes nosotras sabíamos que había estudiado con mi madre desde chica…

…

Carlisle y Esme comenzaron a repartir los grupos, y los campistas ya habían llegado, nosotros los dejamos primero a instalarse, y luego los conoceríamos…

…

Ángela trabajaras junto a Eric…- comento Carlisle, poco a poco se retiraban las parejas llamadas

Solo quedaban Edward y dos chicos a su lado los cuales debo suponer que serían Jasper y Emmett… Además de Alice, Rosalie y Yo…

Bella, iras con…Edward,… Rosalie, con Emmett y Alice con Jasper…

Al terminar de hablar, Carlisle se retiraron, en ese momento las chicas y yo decidimos acercarnos a ellos.

…

Al ver a Edward, me dedico una sonrisa, me derritió por completo.

Hola Bella, mira te presento a mi hermano Emmett- señalo al chico alto de cabello corto negro, que me sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos. Y él es Jasper mi primo- señalo al otro chico de cabello rubio

Hola- contestaron los dos

Hola Edward, chicos, ellas son Rosalie- señale a mi bella amiga con cuerpo de super modelo- y ella es Alice mi hermana- la enana solo me brindo una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron al ver a Jasper, desvié mi mirada hacia Jasper quien la miraba igual

No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por ti bella dama- cometo Jasper acercándose, tomando su mano y depositando un besos en ella…

Ok, los dejo solo- le guiñe el ojo a mi hermana

Rosalie y Emmett se vieron a los ojos, se comían con las miradas los unos a los otros. Busque una mesa y me senté...

También quieres un beso el mejilla como los demás o lo prefieres más romántico- comento melosamente

Tonto- comente, golpeando su hombro

Auch! Eso duele

No mientas no te golpeado tan duro – lo desafié

Ok, ok, ten, te quiero dar algo

Me entrego, una hoja doblada, no sabía si abrirla o no, lo mire a los ojos buscando alguna explicación, en su mira vi que incitaba a abrirla.

…

_Ojala pudiera regalarte un millón de estrellas _

_Ojala pudiera poner en tu pelo la flor más bella _

_Si me alejarán de ti yo iría por ti andaría toda la _

_Tierra buscaría en el mar buscaría en el cielo busco _

_A donde fuera._

_Ojala pudiera echar el tiempo a atrás y ser un niño_

_Ir a dónde vives e invitarte a jugar conmigo_

_Ser tu defensor cuando alguien intente herir tu corazón tan lindo _

_Reír cuando reíste y cuando lloraste llorar contigo._

_Sé que antes de que se acabara el campamento eras esa niña del otro lado, desde el momento que te vi, en mi mente siempre estuviste, y siempre estuvo aquella niña de ojos chocolates y cabello castaño, con destellos rojizos, nunca deje de pensar en ti en ningún momento, te quiero_

_Edward._

_PD: ¿Quieres salir con migo?_

…

Hice varias respiraciones, para aclarar mi mente, no cabía la alegría en mi corazón en este momento, sentí mis ojo aguarse, y suspire

Levante la vista y vi en su rostro una expresión de ilusión…

Que te parece si vamos a conocer a los campistas y me contestas luego…

Nos dirigimos con los chicos al otro lado del lago, desde que salíamos, Edward nunca soltó mi mamo, de vez en cuando nos dábamos algunas miradas, yo tenía en mi rostro una sonrisa plasmada, no podía estar más feliz…

Listos para conocer a nuestros campistas- grito Emmett, cuando estábamos en la puerta principal y los chicos comenzaban a agruparse.

Nadie dijo nada, solo nos reímos y eso para nosotros, era aun si estábamos listos.

Al estar dentro del recinto, Janeth la asistente de los directores, nos entregó a cada uno una lista de nombre que nos tocaría trabajar…Cada uno fue llamando a los niños que les tocaba…Observe como Jasper y Alice, llamaban a su grupo, y cuando Alice le hablo a las niñas comenzaron a saltar con ella, Jasper solo la miraba con ternura… Por otro lado Rosalie y Emmett no paraban de reír con los chicos que les tocaron…Edward tomo su hoja, y comenzó a llamar

Jennifer Smith, Bree Wilson, Kathe Masen - terminó, me situé a su lado y seguí llamando a los que faltaban

Thomas y Marcos Vulturi, James Jones y Steven y Christian Brandon.

…

Las chicas se alegraron al saber que Edward sería su consejero y además me lanzaban miradas, que si matasen ya estaría enterrada, por parte de los chicos me lleve muy bien con ellos, en algunos momento miraba a Edward que solo se tensaba y miraba mal a los chicos algo presentía que estaba celoso, yo solo me reía y bajaba cabeza mordiéndome el labio para no romper a carcajadas…

…

Nos despedimos de los chicos, nos retiramos a nuestras cabañas….Los chicos nos acompañaron hasta nuestras cabañas, se fueron despidiendo uno a uno hasta que solo quedamos Ed y yo…

Edward la respuesta es un sí, sí quiero salir contigo- respondí sonriendo

E...e...enserio- nunca creí poner a Edward nervioso...

Si… bueno…yo…- tartamudee, bueno ahora si me había vuelto tonta-Emm…sabes que es tarde y estoy cansada…- no le di chance de responder, me acerque a él u lo bese cerca de sus labio, me golpe mentalmente, tenía ganas de besarlo, lo mejor que hice fue alejarme de él, dejándolo aturdido… me di vuelta y camine hacia la puerta, llegando un fuerte brazo me tomo por la cintura, haciéndome girar, su cara se acercó la mía muy despacio, creí morir en ese mismo instante…Los labios de Edward tocaron los mío en un beso, que hizo sentir que volaba, no era mi primer beso, pero este era muy distinto, era lento, despacio, dulce, tanto que sentí derretirme al estar cerca de él, no había nada de pasión solo un beso suave, sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, y me amoldaban perfectamente a los míos… rompimos el beso ya que nos quedamos sin aire… En sus ojos había ternura, era perfecto…mi perfecto…

Bueno hasta entonces- se despidió- con un casto beso

Hasta entonces- respondí, todavía estaba volando, y mis piernas temblaba, era mejor entrar…

Las luces estaba apagadas y las chicas dormían… tome mi pijama y me cambie en la ducha…me acosté en la cama, pensando en ese beso… había sido el mejor beso de mi vida…luego de eso me dormí…

**Que les Pareció…**

**Edward que romántico, en la carta había un fragmento de una canción… Cuanto deseo ser Bella en ese mismo instante… **

**Esperare sus Reviews…La actualización del fic! Sera muy pronto**

**Quiero agradecerle a…AngieCastairsCullen e isa Kathe gracias chicas por sus Reviews…**


End file.
